Contact PD/PI: Coller, Barry The overall vision of the Rockefeller University Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS), supported by the CTSA program, is to develop, demonstrate, and disseminate innovative programs to achieve translational success and to integrate these into a seamless ?Learning Clinical Research Enterprise? that uses outcome data to drive quality improvement for the benefit of human health. To achieve this vision we will enhance our existing programs and add new ones. Specific aims: 1. To integrate our existing and new programs into a Translational Research Navigation (TRN) Program that encourages, facilitates, and insures the integrity of all human subjects research from conception to conclusion, and that will expedite our participation in the CTSA network of multi-center studies. 2. To integrate our existing and new programs into a Translational Workforce Educational Program that insures that all members of the translational workforce have the knowledge and skills required for them to perform their functions individually and as members of diverse scientific teams. 3. To integrate our existing and new programs into a From Discovery to Health- Enhancing Product Program to insure that investigators have the resources to maximize the likelihood that they can translate their novel discoveries into products that improve human health. To achieve this vision, we will: 1. Integrate our Community Engaged Navigation, Protocol Navigation, Research Participant Engagement in Protocol Priorities and Design, Basic Scientist Outreach, Mutually Aligned Community Engaged/ Mechanistic Science, Centralized Recruitment and Research Volunteer Repository, Ontology-Backed Phenotyping, and Research Participant Perception programs with a new Protocol Implementation Navigation program into an overarching TRN program under a new administrative structure with senior leadership. TRN will be supported by an integrated Informatics infrastructure adopting best practices and NIH and CTSA data standards. TRN will support both local protocols and CTSA network protocols with TRN leadership serving on the Liaisons to the Trial and Recruitment Innovation Centers. 2. Integrate our extensive current educational programs, including the KL2 Clinical Scholars program, with new educational initiatives to: prepare community clinicians to participate in research teams, enhance Clinical Research Nursing training, provide a full range of educational experiences in translating scientific discoveries into health-enhancing products, develop ontology-backed phenotyping instruments, and query large electronic health record databases to test scientific hypotheses at the population level. 3. Integrate the new Tri-Institutional Therapeutic Development Institute, which provides access to medicinal chemists and drug project management, with the CCTS Pilot program, the Rockefeller scientific resource centers, the New York Genome Center, the new Robertson Therapeutic Development Fund, the TRN program, and the CCTS Hospital to enable investigators to traverse the Valley of Death through Phase 1/2 studies. Outcome metrics will drive performance improvement throughout. Project Summary/Abstract Page 248 Contact PD/PI: Coller, Barry The Rockefeller University Center for Clinical and Translational Science is dedicated to improving human health by providing resources and personnel to support the conduct of the highest quality research to improve the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of human disease, as well as to inform and implement public health policy. It will also produce novel methods to improve both the scientific information obtained in the studies and the way in which the research is performed.